half demon half human all assasin
by samurai 19x
Summary: A seemingly ordinary brilliant student transfers in from Tokyo and is escorted around by your average girl but darkness looms as a sordid past and bad blood follow him from Tokyo. while his escort gets suspicious of the new guy with attributes most uncomm
1. Chapter 1

1It is the beginning of senior year for kagome higurashi just you're average high school girl who has been accepted to all of the colleges she applied for and the very complicated drinking game that is senior year has come around for her and her class . And in the town of kagoshima anything could happen.

FIRST DAY : home room.

The class assembles for morning announcements in the usual manor accept this year the home room teacher does not give a damn how the students look or what they do almost as if summer has never ended. But soon an Arkie (in my school there are people who do not show up to home room but rather go to what is called the arc and give out passes to teachers offices or the deans office (I frequent that office) guidance appointments and attendance problems) delivered a pass to the teacher who than looked at the pass casually and than shouted out over the class with a great degree of sarcasm

"Uhhhh.. Are we graced with the presence of a kagome.??"

as he waved a pass for the school principal's office. at that moment a million possibilities started to rush through her head _why is the principal sending me a pass. What could I have possibly done!!? _She walked slowly as if on death row a slight breeze came in through the window and brushed her raven black hair to the side slightly obscuring her vision as she brushed it away and looked the teacher in the eye she slowly reached for the slip when the teacher boasted

"what the hell are you on??" kagome was shocked by the question " the hell is this the cat walk or something take the damn pass. Jeeze take all day why don't you" by that time it was too early to take the time to be angry at some jerk with a mouth and she snatched the pass and walked out of the classroom to the principals office. Like a trip down death row she knew that the principal hated high school kids and never showed an ounce of respect for any of them but something she was shocked at was the sound of laughter from the office as she knocked on the door she was prompted to go in as she opened the door she saw him the principal and as he looked up at her he signaled for her to take a seat. The principal put his elbows on his desk with his fingers laced and his hands in front of his mouth he adjusted his glasses as he began to speak with an emotionless tone that sent a chill up her spine

"Well I do not know you personally and that is a good thing in this instance, you are a very gifted student" he cleared his throat and continued "through random selection you are being given a special assignment to escort a new student around the school and to familiarize him with our school. Now I have just met with him and I sent him into the other room to print out his schedule which will be the same as yours. And be warned miss Higurashi this boy transferred to this school from one of the top high schools in Tokyo he has a perfect record and an extensive list of extra curricular activities im holding you personally responsible for him."

as he finished his monolog the door opened and kagome's head shot up and there in the doorway stood a slender half demon with flowing silver hair and 2 dog ears visible from his head as he walked toward the principal who at this point had a smile on his face which was like seeing a floating car. The boy was slightly puzzled as he looked at the principal and asked "do ya' think this blazer is just a bit too much?" this put kagome in a confused position _did he just crack a joke with the principal why is he talking to him so casually its like he does not have a care in the world. _

He looked up and saw the girl in the chair across from the principal and he walked over to her with very relaxed posture calm as a pool before anyone jumps in ( ok crappy metaphore but im tryin' here) as she stood up he put out his hand and gently shook hers. She looked him in the eye and saw gentle amber eyes staring into her chocolate colored eyes gently she almost got lost in his. " hi im Inuyasha." he began "and your nam-" "ka-kagome nice to meet you" she blurted slightly blushing at the good looking half demon that stood before her.

"Well you should get to class now." the principal exclaimed

as they both walked out and he glanced at his schedule he looked up at his escort and asked

"So where is this class?"

"Ohh.. Its up stair lest go or we will be late." kagome answered

as they walked up the stars kagome 3 steps in front of inuyasha wondering _my god this guy is cute I wonder if he works out at the gy- _at that moment her shoe heal ( on loafers there is a heal 1 inch below the soul of the shoe" got caught on a step reversing her momentum and sending her slowly falling backwards. Her eyes shut out of instinct and the feeling of soon to come pain filled her stomach. But instead of falling she found herself in the arms of Inuyasha she opened her eyes and started to turn cherry red as she looked up and locked with his eyes. He was holding her up as if she was _WEIGHTLESS_ and calmly remarked "you should be more careful." he had some things to think about too _damn... this girl is really cute I'll push for coffee later I guess _but soon there after inuyasha realized the placement of his hands slightly cupping her breast but luckily kagome was occupied looking into his eyes and as he set her back on her feet he said

"Well now that was close be more careful next time"

"And next time don't touch what you cant afford pervert" she responded with a type of scolding promiscuity that brought a smirk onto inuyasha's face as she gestured to her breasts which as he noticed were a d-cup if not double d's ( double d's hell yea im a guy deal with it)

_well at least I know this girl isnt a prude thank god for small favors _

"Hey be glad chivalry isn't dead or you'd be at the bottom of the stair well" he retorted jokingly

"Shut up and follow me to class hero boy" kagome remarked in a half joking half serious manor where in inuyasha followed her to class.

Well what the hell do you think read and review


	2. the asshole at lunch

1Their first class

as the bell rang for the period to begin the class came to a silence aside for the whispering of a curtain new student

"So this is chem. Right? Who is the teacher"

"Oh. This year it is Mr. Myoga, he is a little insane" kagome answered

At that moment a teacher busted in with a stack of papers and proceeded to hand them out and began to explain his reasoning behind a pop-quiz on the first day of school

"Well now it is senior year for all of you and a new policy enforced by colleges your senior year WILL matter in your transcript so don't screw up. And just so you don't get any ideas of slacking off in my class im giving you a very very hard quiz., enjoy"

When everyone read the first and only question name something from WWII and explain its chemical composition. You must not use basic metals or describe the composition of the human body or clothing.

As the class sheepishly passed up assorted blank papers and papers riddled with eraser marks Mr. Myoga began to thumb through with a happy face as if glad to see people fail and said "congratulations all of you with the exclusion of Mr. Takahashi here failed".

Kagome looked stunned and began to ask how he knew anything about chemistry but inuyasha shrugged it off with an lucky guess

At that moment the bell rang out and the hallways were flooded with students and the trek to study hall began. The next few periods went off smoothly until lunch rolled around.

Kagome and inuyasha walked into lunch late b/c their lockers were at opposite ends of the school inuyasha got to kagome's locker and she did not notice him so he thought it a good time to mess with her a bit so he began to type in a locker combination for the locker next to her when she looked up to the guy next to her and realized who it was and was shocked at first and questioned

"How the hell are you so silent when you walk and why the hell are you creeping up on me like that" while breathing deeply as if scared

"Well fist I thought I would joke around, second you need to lighten up and third" at that he gestured down to a pair of globes' sneakers

"How do you get away with wearing those you will get like 4 demerits for that" kagome told him

"Well they are black like loafers and if a teacher sees them they will think im hurt or something" inuyasha explained

they then proceeded to the café late fortunately for them no one cares if you are late to lunch. As they walked no less than 10 feet from the door kagome's eye was caught by someone waving them down to a table.

He had a calm attitude throughout the day and seemed very friendly to kagome as if he was comfortable in any place (much like I am so much so I said sexy in front of my ex's parents lmao talk about awkward) b/c he knew he was new and there was no sense getting confused over anything especially kagome's acquaintances he leaned over and murmured

"Who is that"

"Well I'll tell you what yash you get me the hot lunch today and then I'll introduce you ...k" kagome bargained with a sly look as if she was wearing the pants.

"Quick question" inuyasha started as if he was genuine about the question "are we dating and am I wearing a black suit with a notepad and a pen jotting down your order"

"Ummmm... no" A very confused kagome answered

"Ok then don't call me yash and you can come **with me **to get lunch." inuyasha exclaimed

"Please..." kagome begged putting on her best puppy face

"Ugh come on"clearly succumbing to her sad face as he put his hands trough his silver hair looking up at the ceiling as if hoping it would go away "fine I'll go" snatching money from kagome's hand

his anger melted away when he saw that they serve ramen noodles.

As he made his way to the table he bumped into someone and almost immediately said "ohh.. Sorry man." "Hey asshole look what you did to my shirt" an angry voice yelled immediately shattering the lunch room chatter drawing all nearby eyes to the spectical as inuyasha looked up and saw a kid with spiked hair, a salon type orange tan, the top 2 buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned revealing a large gold chain with a cross on it an earing, and a over toned body (a guido in this context is not a slur against all Italians just a few who dress like I just described a very big problem where I live they talk shit but never make good on any threat unless 5 other guidos are with them). Gesturing toward a stain on his white shirt about the size of a dime. "Your joking right." inuyasha questioned as if it was some kind of south shore joke to over react that much. "No asshole im not you think this is funny you here to start shit you cant finish"

and so I leave you with this scene an asshole trying to pick a fight and a overly relaxed half demon brushing his talk as just that angering him even more CLIFFHANGER READ AND REVIEW ALSO I made a referance to the term weightless when I hilighted it. It's a story by kaggs READ IT 

and as I always end my stories Emails from cute girls ages 15-17 are appriciated and encouraged jk don't report me peace


End file.
